A Clockwork Orange
| directed by = Stanley Kubrick | written by = Stanley Kubrick | produced by = Si Litvinoff; Max L. Raab; Stanley Kubrick; Bernard Williams | music by = Ludwig van Beethoven | cinematography = John Alcott | edited by = Bill Butler | distributed by = Warner Bros. Pictures Hawk Films Limited | release date(s) = December 19th, 1971 | mpaa rating = | running time = 136 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $2,200,000 IMDB; A Clockwork Orange (1971) | gross revenue = $26,589,355 (Domestic) Box Office Mojo; A Clockwork Orange (1971) | preceded by = | followed by = }} A Clockwork Orange is an American/English feature film of the crime drama genre with fringe elements of the science fiction genre as well. It is based on the novel Clockwork Orange by author Anthony Burgess, and was directed by Stanley Kubrick, who also wrote the screenplay as well. It was produced by Warner Bros. and Hawk Films Limited and premiered in Toronto, Canada on December 19th, 1971 as well as in New York City, New York on the same day. It premiered in the United Kingdom on January 13th, 1972. The film deals heavily with the subjects of delinquency, rape, brutality, psycho-analysis and free will. A Clockwork Orange stars Malcolm McDowell as Alex - a hedonistic youth who, along with his "droogs", Georgie, Pete, and Dim, commit a series of violent crimes for the sake of their own self-satisfaction. When Alex is captured, he is subjected to a scientific experiment that alters his physical response to stimuli, restricting him from carrying out acts of violence. Cast Notes * Clockwork Orange, A Clockwork Orange (1971), Clockwork Orange, A, and Clockwork Orange, A (1971) all redirect to this page. * Production on A Clockwork Orange began in October of 1970 and concluded in April, 1971. * Originally given an X rating in the UK and the US. Home video releases re-rated the film under the MPAA's R-rating. * This is Stanley Kubrick's ninth film as a director. He previously directed 2001: A Space Odyssey in 1968. His next film is Barry Lyndon in 1975. * Alex's surname is given as both DeLarge ("The Large"), as well as Burgess, which can be seen in two newspaper clippings in the movie. The Burgess surname is taken from author Anthony Burgess, who wrote the novel. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Being the adventures of a young man whose principal interests are rape, ultra-violence and Beethoven". * The girl who walks past Alex in the record shop is played by Katharina Kubrick. She is the stepdaughter of director/writer Stanley Kubrick and the half-sister of Vivian Kubrick. IMDB; Katharina Kubrick; Biography; Trivia. * Actors Philip Stone and Norman Gay also appear in Stanley Kubrick's 1980 horror film The Shining as Delbert Grady and an unidentified injured guest (respectively). * Actor Dave Prowse, who plays Julian, is also known for donning the helmeted black armor of Darth Vader in the original Star Wars film series. American actor James Earl Jones, who also appears in Stanley Kubrick's 1964 comedy Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb, provided the voice for Darth Vader in the films. Recommendations See also * A Clockwork Orange * A Clockwork Orange pages * A Clockwork Orange images * A Clockwork Orange characters External Links * * * A Clockwork Orange at Wikipedia * * * References Keywords Actor | Attempted suicide | Automobile accident | Baseball bat | Bodyguard | Broken neck | Cat-suit | Criminal | Dreams | England | Exploding bodies | Female frontal nudity | Female rear nudity | Governor | Hangings | Hospital | Knife | London | Male frontal nudity | Masturbation | Mind control | Motorcycle | Police officer | Priest | Prison | Psychopath | Rape | Rifle | Scientific experimentation | Slit throat | Snakes | Stabbings | Throat injuries | Thug | Truncheon | Wheelchair | World War II